A Ravers Fantasy
by xxMAYASAURxx
Summary: This is a story about a general anime girl that is newly sober and begins to rave.


As Hazel walked along the long line outside of Description Pills, she could feel her heart beating as hard as it possibly could. This was her first rave and she wanted to be sober for it but she could feel that it was already going to be impossible. Hazel had only been sober for two weeks and she knew it wasn't a very good idea to be going to a rave, her first rave after just getting sober. She sighed as she could already see people going up to everyone in line and selling ecstasy to the kids that were inline. It hurt her, to know that people were already selling drugs.

Hazel and her friends were almost to the front of the line when they heard sirens. She bit her lip deeply and was hoping that if the cops did come that they weren't going to shut the rave down because she had been waiting for this night for the last month and she didn't want anything to ruin it. She was hoping that if they did come that they would drug test her and her friends because they were all sober and maybe they would figure that nothing was bad and just leave. She highly doubted that but if it did happen then she was defiantly happy about it.

When Hazel saw all of the people who were in line, hide then she knew that the cops were driving by at that moment. She sighed a gentle sigh as she saw them pass, she knew that her night would be good because it was just starting out and the best thing that could have happened did. Hazel saw all of her friends and tuned into them to see what they were talking about and she noticed that they were talking about how nervous they were for her and it made her worry slightly. "Ugh guys! I will be perfectly fine; I won't give into drinking or doing drugs… I promise." She said softly, her voice slightly cracking.

About fifteen minutes later, Hazel and her friends were in the little warehouse where the rave was being hosted. She noticed that the venue looked pretty nice and that she didn't look like she was going to be killed anytime soon so she tapped her best friend Jamie on the shoulder and said, "Hey James, I'm going to go walk around and maybe try and find a water that hasn't been drugged yet," she said with a slight giggle as she walked away.

The beat in the large venue was pumping through Hazel's body as she grinded against some guy that she had just met. He was pretty cute and he was wearing about two armfuls and a neckful of kandi. He gave her a few pieces. She now had a necklace that had a pacifier on it even though she didn't do ecstasy and she never had, and probably never would. She also had about three pieces of kandi on each wrist along with a few of the bigger bracelets that she was now wearing as necklaces for they were too stretched out to fit on her wrist. She obviously hadn't gotten them all from the one guy but she had gotten most of them from him and she needed to get away from him now.

After about two or three hours of raving, Hazel was bored to death and just wanted to leave the stupid venue and go back to her little home that her parents owned but were never at. She sighed gently as she pushed the door to the venue open and stood right outside of it but where the bouncer could see her and lit a cigarette and put it to her lips as she lit it with her pink Ed Hardy lighter, the one with the geisha on it. It was the only lighter that she had ever used without using it on drugs; she was proud of it and used it all the time. She sighed as she saw a few people following her out of the rave and lit cigarettes. She was wondering if it there was their first time raving also. She looked at the people's wrists and saw that they all had loads of kandi, it made her wonder. She didn't even know if she wanted to be a raver anymore or if it would be way too much to handle because it was already proving itself to be like that at that moment.

When Hazel walked back into the warehouse, she sighed softly as she knew that she needed to find her friends at that moment. She knew that it would be hard since there were so many people packed into that one big arena and there was another one also, so that made her pretty nervous. She was also nervous that her friends would be drunk and drugged so she would be the only responsible one out of all of them. Hazel sighed as she saw her drink sitting at the bar; she smelled it really quickly to make sure that it wasn't drugged or alcoholized. She smiled when she figured out that it wasn't. Hazel took a quick sip when she saw the creepy guy that she was dancing with earlier and she automatically got scared.

Hazel knew that she could run away from him but she knew that, that would be even worse for her since he was standing right there looming over her. She bit her lip softly, as she looked up at him. "Hey Lighting," she said softly, trying to make conversation so he wouldn't be as creepy. She then realized that it wasn't the same boy.

The boy looked at Hazel strangely with a weird look on his face. "Um, I know Lighting and I look nothing like him. You are rolling aren't you?" the boy asked and laughed, that is when Hazel noticed that maybe her drink was drugged but she knew that ecstasy wouldn't make her think that two different people were the same person and especially when they looked nothing alike at all.

Hazel bit her lip softly as the boy was still standing over her, giving her a weird look. Maybe she had just been dancing with so many people that she didn't know who was who and that had to have been what happened! It was the only logical explanation for all of this madness. "Oh I am not rolling, I am a sober raver thank you very much. My name is Raindrop," she said softly, hoping to get the male off of the subject of drugs because she didn't really want to think of drugs at all or she might be tempted to do them and that would not be good at all.


End file.
